


What I love about us together

by Rei_Amakata



Series: Togetherness — A KagaKuro living together [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I Tried, I'm Bad At Endings, I'm Bad At Summaries, Living Together, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, kgkrweekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Amakata/pseuds/Rei_Amakata
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya really appreciates living together. Especially when that includes waking up to a caring, and irresistible Kagami Taiga.





	What I love about us together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Weekend at Home KagaKuro minievent on Tumblr. Well, the first of them, actually. Day 1 prompts are Moving In/Mornings, so I stuck with the mornings one. And since the ideas that came up for the other 2 days ended up being related to this first drabble, I'll post them as a series. However, you may also read them as independent works, despite the fact that they belong to the same AU. The next one will actually be a sequel to this, but even so they can be read as separate pieces.  
> While I have another kagakuro fanfic in progress that was supposed to be my first KnB fanfic, I can't seem to finish revising that so... This is officially my first KnB/KagaKuro work. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Living together is special. It allows you to apprehend details about the person you love from a whole different perspective. You get to spend more time together, and you have to learn things from scratch so that the both of you can get along and get things to work.

Kuroko Tetsuya loves the smallest, yet beautiful things about living under the same roof as his boyfriend. He particularly loves how the mornings start and how the days go on.

At first, Kagami would always wake up startled as he realized Tetsuya was on the bed. It had been unpleasant, but it ended eventually as the he grew accustomed to it. Then days like this began, days in which Tetsuya wakes up in an empty bed and smells a delicious aroma filling the apartment they live in.

It’s pleasant to him to simply stretch his arms, yawn, and slowly move towards the kitchen, where he will find a tall redhead in a black apron, humming, focused on his task of preparing lunchboxes.

He especially loves how Kagami is no longer surprised by his presence. The redhead just _feels_ it, however weak it is. Then, without turning around, he says, “’Morning, Tetsuya.”

His heart is always warmed by that single greeting. He smiles and replies with a soft “Good morning, Taiga-kun.” He loves the way that name sounds as it escapes from his lips; and while he knows it’s time he let go of the honorifics, it just feels right and special to call Kagami that way.

“Your lunchbox is done. Don't forget to take it,” the tallest one says, eyes and hands still focused on fixing his own lunchbox. He’s already packed one that is double the size of the one he’s prepared for Tetsuya, but of course, the amount of food it contains isn’t enough for him. He always takes two.

Tetsuya steps closer to where Kagami is dutifully working, and takes a glass of water. He leans at the counter and slowly drinks the cold water, hoping it will help him with being awake. With the back of his free hand he rubs his left eye; his eyelids are swollen from sleeping and his disheveled hair adds to the sleepy face he has on. He went to bed late the night before, as he had a lot of readings to catch up on. University life isn’t a piece of cake, after all.

“I see you prepared breakfast as well. Do you want me to set the table?” He asks, eyes meeting Kagami’s for the first time that morning. He can’t get enough of those red eyes, even now, after they’ve been together for quite some time.

“Yeah. It’s been a while since we had the time to have breakfast at home, right? It’s better than eating at the uni’s cafeteria,” the redhead grimaces at the thought of the rather expensive and not worth its price food sold at the cafeteria. Even when they carry extra lunchboxes to eat in the morning at the campus, the place is always crowded with students so it’s hard to eat peacefully there.

“Yes, it’s definitely better,” he readily agrees. “Besides, it’s your cooking, so it makes me happy.”

Tetsuya doesn’t fail to notice how his lover is embarrassed, in spite of being flattered. That’s one of the million things he loves about Kagami, too — how he doesn’t take pride in everything. Even when it comes to basketball, Kagami isn’t the type to simply brag about it, but rather to work hard and let his game prove its own value. Also, Tetsuya’s always amused by how transparent the tall young man is when it comes to feelings. It makes him feel at ease.

“I’ll set the table, then,” he announces, leaving the empty glass by the counter. “But I’d like to take a shower first.”

“Okay. I’m still finishing this up, so it’s fine.”

Tetsuya walks all the way to the kitchen’s entrance and calls, “Taiga-kun.”

“Yeah?” Kagami turns to face him.

“Do you want to join me?”

And Tetsuya absolutely loves that, no matter how flatly he asks that question or how blankly his expression appears to be as he does, Kagami still gets what’s behind his sham innocent invitation. He definitely loves how that shows in the way the redhead light tanned cheeks are suddenly dusted with a shade of pink.

“Uh... You go ahead and I'll be there in a sec,” Kagami says, staring at him, but averting his eyes a second later.

“Okay.”

It’s inevitable, so Tetsuya can’t help but to also love the way his boyfriend grunts, just as he’s leaving the kitchen, “Don't blame me if you’re late to class afterwards.”

Well, he would be the one to blame.

* * *

 

The small room is foggy, and as Tetsuya pants and looks up, he realizes Kagami’s eyes are clouded. He won’t ever get tired of loving that, too, of wondering whether that is due to the heavy steam that fills the bathroom or to arousal alone.

He loves the blush that covers Kagami’s cheeks, just as he loves every tiny bit of his strong body. He also loves how it contrasts with his own soft, milklike skin, as their limbs clash.

“Te-tsuya...”, his name comes in a stutter, and the hoarse voice with which the redhead says it sends shivers up his whole body.

He definitely loves how Taiga says his name in fragments when lust takes over.

The two of them just can’t hold it any longer. As they climax, they breath hard, in almost perfect synchrony, as only fated shadow and light would do.

“Are you okay?”

That question always comes up after they’ve done it, and he loves that it does. It reminds him that Kagami _cares_. He smiles as he nods. Yes, he’s always okay. His hot-headed lover would be surprised by how Tetsuya loves the way he does it. It’s rough and sweet all in one. Even when a throbbing pain comes afterwards, it’s fine.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

They resume actual showering and quickly leave the awfully warm, steamy room. By then, they are already late for class, so Tetsuya just shrugs.

He’s gonna take his time and make sure they don’t miss their promised breakfast at home.

* * *

 

“Have you got your keys?”

“Yes. Also, I put both your lunchboxes in your bag.”

“Oh, thanks. Alright, let’s rush, then.” Kagami’s hand goes to the doorknob, but he stops. Tetsuya looks at him, a question mark arising in his big blue eyes.

“Uh... Before we go...” the redhead bends over and Tetsuya tiptoes immediately, as though his body reacts to Kagami’s of its own volition, meeting his lips halfway.

“That’s, uh... I mean... Love you, Tetsuya.”

His heart flutters, and he loves it. He loves it with all his might.

Being loved by Kagami is everything could have ever asked for, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I have a tough time writing summaries and endings. Writing endings is a particularly hard task for me, therefore I'm not really happy about this one, but I hope you didn't find it that bad?  
> Reviews are a 100% welcome and appreciated! :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
